Definitely Not A Crush
by zeebiejeebies
Summary: Natsumi tries to comprehend her own feelings for Gabe, or Giroro, or WHOEVER he is. Life's confusing. (Takes place in 'A Novelty To Behold' timeline. It's recommended you read the first chapter of that before reading this.)


**A/N:** **Ok, so I am a terrible person for putting 'A Novelty To Behold' on pause but I have been struggling with writer's block for decades(not literally). So! If you have any ideas for 'A Novelty To Behold' please feel free to send me them/any inspiration and motivation you have because I love writing it so much.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this little short!**

 **PS:** **This takes place within the 'A Novelty To Behold' timeline, but doesn't have much significance to the plot besides being a fluffy behind the scenes.**

 **So:**

 **Gabe: Giroro**

 **Thomas: Tamama**

 **Keagan: Keroro**

 **Kyle: Kululu**

 **Daniel: Dororo**

* * *

Natsumi had been running every single day for the past 6 months, and hadn't stopped until _they_ showed up, so she immediately decided that she would blame this problem on them. It had really been bugging her, since school had been so hard on her lately it was pushing her out of shape. Her new neighbors had become a form of stress relief. Everyday after she and Fuyuki got home from school, there was always something to do. They saw movies, went shopping, and just had a fun time all together.

But still, they were ruining her diet and exercise schedule and it was pissing her off.

Natsumi stood in front of her mirror as she buttoned up a pair of jeans. She sighed and moved her hands up to pinch the bit of fat she had gained on her belly. She pouted at her reflection, before sitting on her bed.

"They're ruining my life. I'll never fit into that new dress I bought." she said, glancing at the cute little white spring dress hanging on her door. She huffed and laid back, pinching her belly fat again.

"Stupid neighbors, making me eat junk all the time…" she huffed, rolling over onto her side. Suddenly, she heard Fuyuki call for her downstairs. She stood up and quickly buttoned her jeans and threw on a random t-shirt.

"Coming!" she called back to him, before giving herself one last glance. She ran down the stairs, and headed to the front door, where Fuyuki was waiting. He looked her up and down, "Why aren't you wearing that dress you bought?" he asked. Ouch. That struck a nerve. Natsumi glanced to the side, embarrassed, and didn't answer him. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. Fuyuki shrugged his shoulders and followed after her.

They met Gabe and Keagan at the shop, where they were switching shifts with Kyle and Daniel. Gabe took off his apron and hung it up, before stepping out of the store,

"Hey, guys. Keagan's just grabbing his wallet." he said, nodding towards the doors. He glanced at Natsumi, "Hey, why aren't you wearing your new dress?" his eyebrows knitted together as her cheeks went bright pink as she tried to stammer out a reply. She clutched the bottom of her shirt wearily, looking down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"W-We can go back and I can put it on or whatever, it doesn't matter to me." she said. Gabe shrugged, "Well, Thomas and Momoka spent good money on it for you. I haven't even seen it on you yet." he said. She shrugged her shoulders, "I'll meet you guys at the train station in half a hour." she then ran off.

She slammed her bedroom door and started to undress, "He wants to see me in that dress!" she squealed. She had no idea why she was so excited but she was and it was weird. She stopped in her tracks as she zipped the white spring dress up her back.

"Is it a crush?" she asked herself as she smoothed the white lace fabric down. She blushed and shook her head, "No, no it's not." she said sternly as she took down her pigtails and fastened her hair back up into a bun. She kept on shaking her head. As she was putting on makeup, as she was grabbing her purse again, as she was walking out the door.

"Not a crush, not a crush. Definitely not a crush. Saburo's your future husband, remind yourself of that next time you look at Gabe." she whispered to herself as she was walking to the train station. She started thinking of Gabe.

Gabe.

Gabe's eyes. Gabe's strong jaw. Gabe's _abs._

She stopped in her tracks. "HELL NO." she shouted, drawing attention to herself. She laughed nervously and continued on. Her mind was reeling. She absolutely, positively could not have a crush on Gabe FUCKING Flannagan. She walked for a while and then she was there, at the train station.

Waiting for her was, of course, Gabe (who else? It was almost like fate WANTED her to grab his face and kiss him until she passed out and died or something.).

"Where's Keagan and Fuyuki?" she asked, walking up to him. He shrugged, "They went on without us." he said, "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. She nervously took it and led him towards the train. He was NOT going to see her blush like a little girl. Nope. She was almost an adult.

"By the way, you look beautiful." he said, smiling at her.

"UGGGHHHH."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed nervous Natsumi and oblivious Gabe. Even as a human, he still doesn't take cues very well.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this cute little drabble, thanks for reading.**


End file.
